


FIFA Club World Cup 2015

by SophieTrancy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened between Leo and Cris after Barça won the cup in Japan/2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy boyfriend

Leo expected to find a text waiting for him. But there was none.

It took him about fifteen minutes to get everyone to leave him alone, even if just for a few minutes so he could take a shower and check his phone.

It had been amazing to hold that cup again. It was amazing to think he’d be going home to be greeted by proud fans. He had honored Barça’s name and uniform, like he always had and always would.

But he knew that maybe he wouldn't be going home to a happy _boyfriend_.

He knew Cristiano was proud of him, happy that he was happy. But Real Madrid wasn’t the team Leo had been playing against. That was still to come, one day.

And when Leo didn’t find a text, or a missed call, he knew what was going on. Cristiano only got silent when he lost against Leo, somehow. Not after Clásicos, because they were always on the same city. But this time Leo was on the other side of the world, 6.000 miles away from him.

Leo was upset, despite the win. He hated when Cris behaved like this. It was childish of him, since they had already talked about it. Winning or losing would never change a thing between them. And Leo really wasn't up for another fight. Not that they fought much, but, every time they did, it usually ended with them not talking for a couple of days and then having angry sex on the shower or couch.

But that was not the way Leo wanted things to go down when he finally got home. He was worried about Cris, with his silence, wondering and wondering until he found himself resting against the comfortable seat of the bus that would drive him and his teammates to the airport.

On one hand, Leo couldn't wait to get home. His beloved team is now the world's best. He had made Barcelona proud. He couldn't wait to see Cris, find out what was going on with him. And, on the other hand, he really didn't want to arrive. He knew Cris' silence wasn't a good sign, not in the slightest.

Leo knew it couldn't possibly be so bad, but he couldn't help but dread the moment he'd finally see the love of his life again. Being with Cris meant so much to Leo that he couldn't even describe it, but he really hated the moments when he knew something was off with his boyfriend and he wasn't able to do anything about it. Being in Japan wasn't of much help.

Those were the worst days. And, today, one of the best days of his professional year, had to be one of those days, _it just had to._

Leo tried to sleep, finding it to be a very difficult task. But he had a long way and there was nothing else he could do. Having free time, when the last thing you want to do is think, is like torture for the brain. 

As for Cristiano, he _had_ seen the game. It was late, but he didn't care. He still could remember the day Real had been kicked out of the Club World Cup. He had been dating Leo for about a year, a few weeks after their anniversary. Leo hadn't said anything, just allowed Cris to curse and scream until his voice cracked and his lungs started to burn from the sudden use.

Cris felt like it was his job as boyfriend to be there in case Leo needed. Cris didn't consider himself the romantic one in their relationship, since the two of them always had some sort of surprise going on for each other, but this was massive. He knew it was important.

Ever since he had first seen Leo play, he had known the man had everything to be one of the best. And that was exactly what he witnessed Leo become: _the best football player in the history._

And, somewhere along the way, Cris fell in love with him.

Cris couldn't really pin point when he discovered he had fallen for Leo, but he had and his life was changed when they first kissed. And today, after almost two years, it was still very painful to be apart from the Argentinian. 

But, once again, Leo didn't need Cris to wish him luck, simply because Barça is the champion again. He watched as the camera focused on Leo's wide smile and that one second when Leo looked straight into the lense... Cris knew it was for him. 

 _'Just in case you're watching'_ , that's what that look said. And his smile would've brought Cris to his knees. 

Cris sat in front of the tv until Leo left the pitch. Cris knew Leo would be expecting a call or something, but he really didn't know what to say. Cris wasn't good with words. He wrote many things, but never hit 'Send'.

And, just like that, the time passed. And no massages arrived for Leo. He checked his phone a couple of _hundred_ times, until the flight attendant told him his phone needed to be turned off.

Cris, on the other hand, had wanted to prepare something nice for Leo. The man had been away from home for days now, had gone through tough things alone before the final and Cris knew how terrible that could be.

Leo had talked him through the process of waiting for the treatment for his colic pain to become effective. Leo believed it would and Cris feared his man had played based on the simple belief that the pills had worked, without any actual proof they had.

But Leo seemed to be fine, so, threfore, Cris was fine too.

He had wanted to send a massage, but he knew Leo would be in the plane. Eventually, Cris decided it'd be better if he kept it simple. Dinner, a nice bubble bath, a glass (or two) of wine. He was proud of Leo; not as Cristiano Ronaldo, but as Cris, Leo's boyfriend.

Cris wasn't the best cook in town, but Leo seemed to like his cooking for some reason, so that had always given him inspiration. _What would Leo like?_ He knew Leo wouldn't want to eat anything heavy after such a long flight, but still Cris wanted to prepare him _something_.

And before he knew it, he was running out of time. He left the news on, the television incredibly huge for Leo, a man who watched very little of anything. Cris loved to look around Leo's house, knowing the man had accepted his help when decorating it. Many of the objects in that place were there because of Cris, in fact. Including a framed picture of their first date. Well, that had been a gift, but it still counted.

And, in the kitchen, Cris felt as comfortable there as he felt in his own. He spent a lot of time in that place, with Leo sitting on the island, laughing while spilling wine everywhere, kissing his lips whenever Cris tried to take the glass away. 

He saw the paps gathering outside. _Leo's arrived_. Cris made sure every window was closed, knowing how much his lover cherished his privacy.

Leo didn't know what to expect when he landed. He knew there would be people waiting, but not so _fucking many_. Things got out of hand pretty fast, but no fan seemed to want to back off, even when security urged the team into the players' respective cars.

There was a car waiting to take Leo home, but he preferred to drive it himself. He was tired, yes, but he also didn't want anyone to be in the car with him.

Leo wanted to listen to some music, drive at his own speed. He wanted to take the fastest way home. No, he still wasn't done wondering. He still didn't know what he would find when he finally faced Cris again.

But never in a million years had Leo expected _this_. 


	2. Welcome Home, Indeed

“Welcome home” Cristiano said, waiting for Leo to swallow the fact that his kitchen had been turned into what looked like a fancy French restaurant, worthy of candles and crystal wine glasses.

Cristiano knew Leo had been awake for hours now, simply because the man had bags under his eyes. Leo dropped his traveling case on the floor with a huge, loud _tug_ , not even blinking as he made his way over to where Cris was waiting for him. Cristiano hugged him, bringing Leo into his personal space with strength enough to break his ribs, but Leo didn’t mind. He really didn’t care for he was in Cris’ arms again.

Before any words were exchanged between them, Cris brought Leo in for the deepest kiss they had ever shared. It was slow and _sexy_ , somehow all Leo needed to know he was home, and would be well taken care of.

Cris let him go with a low sigh, their eyes connecting as Leo brought Cristiano back for another round, by the shirt. Cristiano pushed Leo into the nearest wall carefully, making sure the man wouldn’t be harmed by any decorations, such as pictures.

They both knew things were escalating much too fast, but neither of them cared about it. Cristiano forgot all about the dinner he had made, that was now cooling on the counter and focused on the fact that Leo moaned lowly the second his shirt was on the floor and Cris’ hands were _on him._

“Leo…”

“Just kiss me, please…” Leo didn’t give Cris the chance to kiss him, because he turned around, facing the wall like a scolded child. But, before Cris could say anything, Leo was already pushing his jeans down, along with his boxers, giving Cris the perfect view of his strong, round ass.

Cris found himself kissing Leo’s shoulder blades, giving him feather light lovebites behind his ears, allowing his growing erection to roam free once his jeans were off as well. Cristiano knew what Leo wanted, needed even, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his man.

“God, Cris… Just go for it, please” Leo arched for breath “Don’t bother preparing me, just…”

Cris could’ve come to those words, but he, somehow, found a way to restrain himself. Cris allowed himself some experimenting strokes, finding that he was already extremely hard. The fact that Leo was desperately pushing back, trying to find whatever friction he could wasn’t helping.

Cris pushed into Leo’s hole calmly, yet constantly. Leo’s mouth was open in a perfect ‘O’, not a sound coming from his lips. His head fell back against Cris’ shoulder, the Portuguese taking his time to claim Leo all over again like he had the very first time Leo had given himself to Cris, leaving marks everywhere, so that the Argentinian wouldn’t be able to hide them all.

In that moment, Leo didn’t give it two shakes of a rat’s ass. Cristiano was inside him, growing and growing to the point Leo thought Cris would break him in half. He didn’t care that there were no messages, or that he had won the Cup. He was home, with the love of his life and that was _it_.

“Damn, Leo…” Cristiano whispered against Leo’s shoulder and the man smiled, a low groan escaping Cris. Normally, Leo was the screamer, not Cris. Cris hardly ever allowed others to see what he was feeling, but Leo was the only exception “I’m gonna come…”

“Yes, Cris, give it to me…”

It didn’t take long before both players were coming and screaming each other’s names. Cris came first, allowing himself to spill his seed inside his lover. As for Leo, it was a combination of Cris’ actions that led him to his orgasm: the friction of Cris’ cock, obviously, but also the kisses on his shoulder, his heavy breathing on his neck, the way his hands held onto to him like his life depended on it.

“Welcome home, indeed…” Leo whispered, his forehead resting against the cool wall. Cristiano laughed, still inside Leo and his body shook from the laughter all the way until where they were still linked, making Leo shiver “I love you, Cris”

“I love you too, babe” Cristiano was still breathing heavily when he pulled out of Leo, his semem dripping between Leo’s legs “Sorry about that…”

“Don’t be…” Leo moved to kiss Cris’ lips, tasting there all the admiration the Portuguese felt for him “Is that pasta I smell?”

“It is, yes” Cris smiled, his hands coming to rest on Leo’s waist “Let’s take a shower, love, so that I can serve you dinner”

“And waste all the candles and the wine? Not a chance. Dinner first, shower and then round two, what do you say?” Leo wiggled his eyebrows at Cris, who finally gave the Argentinian a full on laughter.

“Sound good to me” Cris bent to give Leo another kiss, taking him by the hand into the kitchen, still half naked, for the most romantic dinner either of them had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, a couple of months late, but it's here.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again. Thank you much for reading.  
> I'm so happy BECAUSE BARÇA WON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Did you guys watch the game? It was so amazing!!!


End file.
